


Everything is the same... Except There's More Kissing

by WiseNerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, This is my first fanfic for this fandom, adrienette - Freeform, based off Tumblr post, implied Marichat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseNerd/pseuds/WiseNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the popular post/fanart of an AU where everything is the same except they kiss instead of fist-bump after stopping a akuma. Permission given by original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is the same... Except There's More Kissing

It wasn't supposed to become a tradition.

Both superheroes had been at least mentally ready for their first akuma battle. Physically? Teamwork-wise? Not at all.

A week before they became the superheroes of Paris, they had been normal teens, then the strange flying things showed up. They had explained everything, what they were, what they were going to fight, why they were chosen (ok, Tikki probably did a better job at this) they explained everything, except that there was another superhero like them. 

The first akuma fight had been hard. Not that the akuma had been very dangerous, but more of "Wait, what am I supposed to do?", "Wait, who's that?" and "WATCH OUT, YOU STUPID CAT, AND STOP FLIRTING!".

It had been quite arguably life-threatening or at least felt like it at the time. It especially felt life-threatening when Chat protected Ladybug for the first time by jumping in front of her, taking the blows of a boxing themed akuma and getting himself knocked out. Ok, maybe the akuma was a bit more dangerous than the ones they would face.

To put into simple terms, Ladybug freaked out. She didn't even use her Lucky Charm (mostly because she didn't know she HAD a Lucky Charm at that point) to take down her first akuma. She simply swung on top of his shoulders, used a nicely placed punch to knock him out, broke the gloves the akuma had used as its fetish, and fixed up the damage as Tikki directed. 

Chat came back to consciousness just in time to see the strange red magic fix the damage to the city and the strange, superhero girl he'd just met help up a bulky man, that he assumed had been the akuma. 

When Ladybug had finished attending to the akuma victim she immediately raced over to the flirty cat boy, she'd just met. How he managed to win a piece of her heart so quickly, Ladybug would probably never be able to explain and would later on just chalk it up to "Soulmates", but she fussed over every inch of him until satisfied that he was all right.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, no way a few blows like that will keep me down for long," he replied to her fussing, giving a small wince as he tried to sit up and smile.

Ladybug looked at him with worry, her emotions conflicted with love, relief, anxiety, and some anger, as he tried to reassure her he was fine. 

He saw the look on her face and softened,"Really, I'm okay."

Before she really knew what she was doing she flung her arms around him and kissed him half on the cheek, half on the lip.

"You're not allowed to scare me like that when we've only just become partners, got it?" She said, more of an order than a question.

Chat's cheeks burned, he could gulp and give a nod before he remembered that he was Chat Noir. 

He smirked," Anything for my most purrfect Ladybug."

She groaned,"And you ruined the moment, I gotta go, my family must be worried. See you around, kitty cat.".

She pulled away and flung off with her super Yo-yo.

 

Their second fight was a bit more easier. They were learning how to work together now, Chat didn't pass out this time, and Marrientte realized she could do Luck Charm which made the fight much more in their favor.

Just before Ladybug rushed off though, hearing her earrings beep and realizing she had to go, Chat stopped her.

"Where's my 'Good job' kiss, My Lady?" He asked flirty.

Ladybug glared at him, but remembered his red face from last time and decided to experiment if he would do that again.

"Right here," she answered, giving him a chaste kiss completely on the cheek this time.

Sure enough, Chat turned bright red, not actually expecting her to do it. Ladybug grinned as she swung away; she only had about two minutes before her transformation wore off.

 

It became a sort of tradition after that, it didn't matter who kissed who, except when Ladybug showed what she was comfortable with so it turned into Chat kissing her hand before they dashed away for quite some time. That is until one special night when Marrienette had confessed to Adrien that day and Chat had planned to seriously tell his Lady that he loved her. It didn't completely go like that, though.

What happened was Marrientte gave Adrien a letter saying to meet her by the Eiffel Tower so she could tell him something. What didn't go according to plan was that Marrientte once again forgot to sign her name. Not only that because honestly that would've been okay, he would've just shown up looking for some mystery girl (or guy), she had sent the letter in the same form of the letter she had given Adrien last Valentine's Day with one twist, there were spots on it. The spots weren't supposed to get there, but Marrientte had been working on a project and laid the card down right on the drying paint of ladybug spots. She didn't have any other paper left and honestly, who would assume that it was from Ladybug of all people? Adrien, that's who.

That's how a very confused Chat Noir and Marrientte ended up behind the Eiffel Tower wondering when the person they were looking would show up. It only took them a couple of hours to connect the dots. In their defense, they hadn't even seen each other for about the first hour or two, Chat had been on top of one the beams of the tower while Marrientte had been sitting on a bench out of his line of sight. It only took Marrientte a few minutes to realize and comprehend who Chat was. And only a couple minutes more for her to get up the nerve to reveal who she really was as well. They basically lived happily ever after after that fiasco, Nino and Alya were still trying to figure out how Marrientte and Adrien went from acquaintances to flirty couple over night, though.

What the big change that the media saw was the footage they now had of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no longer did they do the "Goodbye/Good Job" hand kisses but instead lept into each other's arms, giving full-on, mouth-to-mouth kisses after akuma fights. Not many fangirls or fanboys even mourned their relationship, literally everyone had been waiting for this to happen, and only one akuma attack resulted from it.

And that's the story of the tradition of post-akuma fight kisses between Ladybug and Chat Noir.


End file.
